


Stafford Road

by shieldslut



Series: Sledgefu Week! [2]
Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldslut/pseuds/shieldslut
Summary: Eugene just wants to sleep, and Snafu is determined to make that difficult.





	Stafford Road

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I actually have something that I started writing for it, but it got very, very, long, so I'm going to finish it up and post it as a multi-chapter fic later on! 
> 
> So just to make this fun, this oneshot is going to be the prequel to tomorrow's fake-dating AU! And the Holiday prompt on Thursday will be the sequel! So be excited! All of them are set in a Modern AU as well, just to make things easier to write!
> 
> I'm @ameliwrites on tumblr, so come say hi!
> 
> xxx,
> 
> Ameli
> 
> p.s. The title is from Party Pill, by Cub Sport! The next two titles are from that as well! :)

Eugene had begun to think that he was sharing a wall with the devil himself.

At least, that’s what his overdramatic brain began to think at three a.m., when he was, again, woken from his sleep by his neighbors ridiculously loud music, _again._ He had smashed his sleep-warmed pillow over his head to no avail, he could still feel the bass of the music thumping loud enough to nearly disrupt his heartbeat.

Begrudgingly, he drug himself out of his nest of blankets, stopping only to pull on a t-shirt and the slippers his mother had given him for Christmas, before meandering out to the shared living room.

Burgin was half asleep on the couch, dozing off to some unidentifiable nineties sitcom with an obnoxious laugh track, he offered Eugene a thumbs up and a mumbled “good luck,” more than aware that the other man would need it before confronting their rowdy neighbor.

Exiting his shared apartment, Eugene could feel his annoyance rising with every step he took towards his neighbors door. 

The music was still more than audible through the thin wooden door, and he was shocked that he seemed to be the only one with a complaint.

Steeling himself, Eugene knocked on the door with as much force as he could muster at the late hour, knowing he would have to be loud to be heard over the continuous thumping of the music.

After knocking repeatedly, for what felt like at least five minutes, the door swung open, revealing his neighbor, clad only in pajama pants and leaning lazily against the door frame. 

Eugene did his best to not be distracted by the tattoos that swirled across the other mans arms, and much of his torso, or by the sweetly drawling way the he spoke Eugene’s name in greeting, and instead pushed his way inside of the dimly lit apartment.

Snafu let out an indignant squawk at the action, which Eugene also ignored, in favor of crossing the room and pressing the _off _button on the stereo.__

__The resulting silence was almost deafening, as Eugene turned to face Snafu, arms crossed and glaring, as though daring the other man to yell at him for the intrusion._ _

__“Ya coulda just texted, stuff like that s’why I gave you my number in the firs’ place,” Snafu said, as he flopped lazily onto the couch that he had presumably only recently vacated to answer the door._ _

__“I didn’t think you woulda been able to hear it, over all a that racket,” Eugene replied, exhaustion and annoyance laced in his voice._ _

__“Would it kill you to be a bit considerate for once? Maybe you didn’t realize, but-“_ _

__“I think you jus’ wanted to see me,” Snafu said, sitting up a bit more so that he could lean his elbows on his knees and leer at Eugene, cutting off what would’ve surely been very angry rant._ _

__“ _What? _” It was Eugene’s turn to be indignant now, face blushing the slightest amount at the other’s insinuation._ _ __

__

__“You heard me, ‘Gene, I think you just wanna see me, tha's why you didn' jus' text me,” Snafu continued, pushing himself off the couch to walk lazily towards Eugene, who was becoming increasingly flustered._ _

__

__“ _No,_ no! I just wanna be able to sleep at a reasonable hour and you-!”_ _

__

__“Maybe you should get you some earplugs then, hmm?” Snafu countered, now only a foot away from Eugene._ _

__

__In response, Eugene took a few steps back, until he backed into the shelving unit that housed the stereo he had just turned off._ _

__

__Snafu chuckled lightly at the resulting thud, before closing the distance a bit more, so that only a few inches separated the two._ _

__

__Eugene felt as though his breath was stuck in his chest, the presence of the other man almost overwhelming. The piercings that lined the other’s ears were glittering in the low light, forcing Eugene to trace his eyes across the features of the other._ _

__

___'Snafu has freckles,'_ he realized with a start, before cursing his wandering mind._ _

__

__It was far to easy to imagine leaning in, pressing his lips to the chapped ones only a few inches away, watching his already half-lidded eyes close at the contact, running his fingers through the dark, tangled curls, just a few more inches, just a tilt of his head, and-_ _

__

___'Stop that!'_ _ _

__

__Eugene turned his head away with a start, breathing shallowly as he broke himself from the alluring image his imagination had created._ _

__

__He sidestepped to his left, half yelling a choked “Goodnight!” as he turned fully, and fled the apartment, nearly slamming the door behind him._ _

__

__Snafu stared after him, a bit confused, but overall rather pleased with himself- before reaching over and turning on the stereo again, the volume only a bit lower than it had been previously._ _

__


End file.
